muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Muppetisms
Jim Lewis Can we verify that this Muppet Central forum thread does indeed include correspondance with Jim Lewis? —Scott (talk) 20:17, 9 April 2007 (UTC) :I believe that Jim Lewis actually did respond to those questions. He posted in that thread, though he sent question answers to somebody else who posted them, and in a Muppet Central thread about Before You Leap. I'm sure that anybody could claim to be who they aren't. Some of us have also cited Muppet Central posts by Terry Angus. --Minor muppetz 21:32, 9 April 2007 (UTC) ::I'm sure it's very possible that it's him. I just don't know any of the people posting in that thread well enough to cite the forum as a source. As for the Terry Angus citations, I think there's pretty good evidence over a long-time online relationship with the community that supports those examples, but if they come into question, I'd be open for discussing proper citations. —Scott (talk) 17:04, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :::Whether it's true or not, this has probably caused a Muppet Wiki milestone: The first article to have a "citations needed" tag next to a listed source. --Minor muppetz 04:18, 16 April 2007 (UTC) ::::I'm removing the citation needed. It's become pretty clear not just from the ongoing threads at MuppetCentral that it's really Jim Lewis, but he's also been featured on muppetcast.com and speaks directly about those threads. So I'd say we're good to use that as a source of reliable information. —Scott (talk) 04:38, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Year? Do we know what year these were made? Both the Muppetisms and Movie Mania shorts are only listed as "late 1990's" in the articles and also on filmographys and other pages too. Is there a more specific year(s) of creation? Or just some unknown time betweem 1995 and 1999? -- Brad D. (talk) 16:16, 21 September 2006 (UTC) :It's sometime during or after 1999, since they use puppets made for Muppets from Space (design wise, that is). -- MuppetDude 16:47, 21 September 2006 (UTC) ::They premiered on the Odyssey Network in 1999, possibly as a way to get more Muppet content on the network. I am not sure if more were produced in 2000, though (Henson only owned that channel during those two years). --Minor muppetz 18:16, 21 September 2006 (UTC) :::Are we sure it was 1999 and not 1998? — Scott (''talk'') 21:43, 26 September 2006 (UTC) ::::I know that they were made for the Odyssey Network, and I know that that channel was relaunched, with Henson's ownership, in Spring 1999. --Minor muppetz 22:59, 26 September 2006 (UTC) :::::Spring 1999 was when the public first got to see them, but these could have been made in winter 1998 (or earlier) to air on Odyssey when the relaunched took place. -- Brad D. (talk) 23:34, 26 September 2006 (UTC) ::::::Our Odyssey Network page suggests 1998. It may be the wording, but it should be more clear. — Scott (''talk'') 00:08, 27 September 2006 (UTC) ::::::Oh, you were wondering when the Muppeisms were made, not broadcast. Of course, I do wonder if The Jim Henson Company actually owned Odyssey in 1998, even though Henson programming wasn't shown untill the channel was relaunched in 1999. I think I've read something about how Henson was going to own part of the station in 1998. But I know that Henson programming was first shown on that network in 1999. --Minor muppetz 00:15, 27 September 2006 (UTC)